<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>śnieg pośród smogu by prouvaire_nif</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583709">śnieg pośród smogu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaire_nif/pseuds/prouvaire_nif'>prouvaire_nif</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Kinda depressing, M/M, Post-Apocaliptic AU., i have no idea about the characters, scena do użycia w multi-chapt fiku którego wam jeszcze nie pokażę, so here is the thing: i have no idea about the books, tell me if that is something that could be interesting?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaire_nif/pseuds/prouvaire_nif</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasem zaczynasz myśleć o tym, jaką trawi kogoś złość. A potem obracasz Ziemię w pył.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Razjel (Zastępy Anielskie)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>śnieg pośród smogu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okej, zanim się ktoś przyczepi: jest 4 w nocy, nie mam pojęcia co się dzieje w książkach, im doing this for myself</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Istniała w nim gorycz. Kotłowała się pustka. Było to coś innego niż rozżalenie.<br/>Wypalenie smagało jego wnętrzności bezmyślnie i bez skrupułów.</p>
<p>- Razjelu</p>
<p>Podniósł na niego wzrok. Zawsze podnosił, słuchając. Gabriel prawie się uśmiechnął.</p>
<p>Było coś ulotnego w wieczorze. Ciepłego, ale nikłego.</p>
<p>Jak gasnące uczucia gwiazd, bądź dawnych kochanków.</p>
<p>- Myślisz, że spadnie dziś śnieg?</p>
<p>Gabriel podążył wzrokiem przez szybę okna. Na czyste, rozgwieżdżone niebo. Na kłębiący się pod nimi dym i smog.</p>
<p>Czarne płuca wyniszczonej już Ziemi.<br/>Nienawidził tu być.</p>
<p>Spróbowałby go złapać za rękę. W innych okolicznościach. Zawiązał filtr przeciwpyłowy pod czołem i kazał uważać na rozświetlone ostrzegawczą żółcią diody.</p>
<p>Czarne włosy opadały wyraźną smugą pośród piaskowych tkanin. Jakimś cudem nawet w nocnym półmroku Razjel zdawał się błyszczeć. A może po prostu rozświetlał pokój.</p>
<p>Żadnego z nich nie powinno tu być. To wszystko było pomyłką.<br/>Gabriel zmusił dłoń do zamarcia wpół zrezygnowanego gestu. Bolały go oczy. Paliło gardło.</p>
<p>Kolejny dzień chciał wrzeszczeć.<br/>W klitce było ciemno. Jasne, białe wyzute z jakichkolwiek osobistych cech - czasem bolało go od tego serce, od tej deformacji, śmierci - ściany przykrywał kurz.</p>
<p>Mieli szczęście, że woda zdawała się do picia.</p>
<p>- Rzekłbym, że nie. Ale obawiam się, że mój autorytet, zwłaszcza tu, spada tak tragicznie, że tylko bym się pomylił - zaczął, myląco pogodnie, zaraz kończąc bardziej szczerym kopnięciem walających się po podłodze cegieł. Ani drgnęły, za to po kościach rozeszło się zbawienie w postaci chwilowego bólu. Nie powinien się do tego przyzwyczajać. - Nienawidzę tego miejsca.</p>
<p>Razjel spojrzał na niego współczująco, jakby zaraz miał oponować. Dziwiło go, że tak posłusznie milczy. Było to dziwne. Obce wręcz.</p>
<p>Tak jak wszystko, co ich tworzyło i wypełniało.</p>
<p>Nic nie było takie samo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>